Que reste t il?
by Nat2
Summary: Une courte réflexion un soir après une terrible bataille devenue bien célèbre.


TITRE : **QUE RESTE-T-IL ?**

AUTEUR: Nat

EMAIL: ben.obi.wan.kenobi@caramail.com 

RESUME: Une courte réflexion un soir après une terrible bataille, qui depuis est devenue bien célèbre.

ARCHIVE: Pas sans mon autorisation, mais il suffit de demander.

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: C'est une très courte nouvelle écrite à la première personne, et c'est la première fois que je tente d'écrire quoi que ce soit de ce point de vue particulier. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

      Encore un jour qui s'achève. Les vingt-quatre heures standard se sont écoulées. Ici bien sûr, rien à part les montres et chronos, ou encore simplement la fatigue physique, ne peut aider à différencier le jour de la nuit. Les lumières vives et artificielles qui pourraient si aisément brûler mes rétines fragiles sont aussi blanches de jour que de nuit et ne s'éteignent jamais. L'espace devant moi est toujours aussi noir, à peine transpercé par quelques trous d'épingle lumineux. Noir et vaste, sans reflet, sans mouvement, comme un écho, une projection agrandie de ce que j'ai en moi, et qui me donne l'impression apaisante d'être dans mon élément.

   Il a été si facile de rejoindre un vaisseau, de m'installer dans les quartiers les plus luxueux et de donner des ordres à tout va. Il est tellement agréable d'être automatiquement écouté dès que l'on parle. Chaque mot que je prononce est accueilli comme une parole divine à laquelle il est impératif d'obéir, sous peine de déclencher les foudres de ma colère céleste. Cette petite boule en moi d'autosatisfaction grandit et s'enflamme encore, alors que soigneusement dissimulé au monde extérieur je souris, amusé par mon statut d'être suprême. Je n'ai aucune crainte, je ne sais plus ce que ce mot signifie, excepté pendant ces courts instants où apparaît cette terreur indicible dans le regard effaré de mes victimes, me rappelant cette faiblesse écœurante qui ne me possédera jamais plus.

   Je sais que des fouilles seront effectuées, que tout sera attentivement examiné – nos hommes ont suffisamment été avertis que l'échec n'était pas toléré – mais qu'il ne resterait aucun indice après le départ certain de cette vermine que je rêve d'écraser entre mes doigts. Je sais que cet homme aux pouvoirs trop importants pour être tolérés sera retrouvé et que, après maintes souffrances, il sera exécuté, laissant toute suprématie à notre puissance, notre ordre, _mon_ autorité incontestée.

   La perte de cette technologie de pointe ne m'a pas particulièrement dérangé. Après tout, elle était insignifiante, brute, grossière, et cette attaque sera peut-être une bonne leçon pour ces bureaucrates cupides et imbéciles que l'arrogance avait aveuglé. Je sais aussi qu'une partie de moi s'est réjouie en témoignant de cette explosion monumentale. Cependant, j'enrage à l'idée que vingt années de travaux ont été réduites à néant en à peine quelques minutes. Surtout par ces misérables déchets de la société. Je les hais de toutes mes forces. Ils ne nous ont pas acceptés, nous traitent de lâches et de despotes, et personne ne pourra jamais commettre un tel affront sans en payer les conséquences. Je les retrouverai personnellement et m'arrangerai pour faire d'eux un exemple, montrer ce qui advient à tout dissident. J'imagine déjà avec un frisson d'exultation leurs cris, leurs suppliques, l'odeur du sang et de la chair calcinée. La potence est le seul honneur qu'ils méritent.

   Je pose mes mains lourdes et gantées de noir sur mes hanches, mais je me fige lorsque je sens sous mes doigts deux objets au lieu d'un seul pendus à ma large ceinture. Je suis surpris en entendant les saccades dans ma respiration mécanique et froide. D'où vient ce sentiment étrange qui s'empare de moi tandis que je décroche l'arme qui ne m'appartient pas et que je l'examine avec curiosité à la lumière des néons blancs ? Pourquoi tout à coup ce besoin terrible de m'asseoir, cet engourdissement dans mes jambes pourtant solides et vigoureuses ? Mes mains dures et artificielles qui ont pris l'habitude de ne pas effectuer de mouvement inutile sont-elles réellement en train de trembler ? Ce doit forcément être la fatigue, ou une illusion d'optique. Forcément…

   J'ai si bien connu cette arme que je pourrais la dupliquer les yeux fermés. Le manche noir calqué sur les sillons des activateurs de champ cyclique, le métal lisse et argenté où se trouve le bouton d'activation, l'émetteur de lame plat et circulaire… Je me rappelle sans avoir à l'allumer de la couleur bleu clair du rayon pur et lumineux, du bourdonnement grave et régulier. J'essaie de bannir ces pensées de mon esprit, car la familiarité de ces sensations et leur chaleur en moi ne déclenchent que trop d'amertume, de douleur poignante que je refuse d'expérimenter encore et encore. Et pourtant je revois la lame tourbillonner, fendre l'air, danser avec un rythme précis et calculé avec une maîtrise et un art pénibles à contempler, car tellement parfaits qu'ils en étaient irréels. 

   Ma respiration est toujours trop rapide et tendue à mon goût. Ce doit être un problème technique. Sûrement purement technique. Pourquoi cette gêne viendrait-elle de moi ? Il n'y a aucune raison. Je ne ressens rien, je le sais bien. Tout ça m'est bien égal. Il m'est égal de me rappeler aussi nettement les mains fortes et expérimentées qui avaient jadis tenu cette arme, des mains rendues calleuses par le travail mais pourtant légères et capables de tant de douceur quand il le fallait. Ca m'est égal.

   J'avais attendu cette confrontation. Je la souhaitais depuis des années. Je voulais qu'il se décide à sortir de son trou et qu'il vienne enfin m'affronter. Je voulais lui montrer qui j'étais, ce que je pouvais faire, lui montrer que j'avais eu raison et que ça m'avait rendu plus fort. Je voulais, avec tant de rage et de colère, l'effacer de l'histoire, rendre mon passé et ma vie d'aujourd'hui nets et libérés de toute emprise. Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi j'éprouvais ce besoin de prétendre que toutes ces leçons, cette morale et cette façon de penser n'avaient jamais existé, une fois le dernier tenant de cette croyance disparu. Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour mon obstination à éliminer les témoins de ma transformation, mais là encore, ça m'est égal.

   Ce qui m'est aussi égal, et ce à quoi je ne penserai pas, c'est ce dernier affrontement. Et même si je pense à lui, à son regard déterminé et imperturbable à la fois, ça m'est totalement égal. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça quand j'ai ressenti sa présence. La dernière image que j'avais de lui était celle d'un jeune homme alerte et fougueux aux yeux vifs, intelligents, sa crinière cuivrée lui donnant un air un peu rebelle. Et ce que j'ai eu en face de moi était à mon image, une copie abîmée en noir et blanc de ce qu'il avait été. Je me répète que ça m'est égal. Mais il ne restait rien de l'énergie d'autrefois. Rien qu'une lassitude physique terrible, un fil élimé qu'on aurait trop frotté, des rides qui n'auraient pas dû être là vu son âge. Plus de crinière, juste quelques cheveux, tous blancs, sans aucune trace de ces flammes que le soleil révélait jadis. Ca m'est égal. Complètement égal… Mais au-dessus des énormes cernes, témoins de trop de fatigue pour peu de sommeil, ses yeux étaient les mêmes. J'y ai revu l'homme qu'une partie mourante de moi-même avait connu, débordant de savoir irritant, d'une intelligence mutine et d'une force intérieure que j'avais toujours suspectée. 

   Je resserre mes doigts glacés sur le sabre en constatant qu'il a encore gagné. Pour la dernière fois. Je ne l'ai pas terrassé. Il est parti de lui-même. Il ne m'a pas laissé la satisfaction de m'en défaire moi-même. Il avait tout prévu, cette espèce de félon. Je le hais encore. S'il était resté quelque chose de lui je me serais fait un plaisir de le découper et de ramener des morceaux de choix à mon maître. Je le hais. Et peu m'importe cette peine atroce en moi, qui se mêle à la torture que m'inflige ce corps tous les jours par sa faute, peu m'importe de savoir d'où provient cette peine et peu m'importe de me rendre compte qu'elle est étrangement similaire à celle que j'ai éprouvée un jour sur une lointaine planète désertique où je ne remettrai jamais les pieds.

   J'avais tellement attendu sa mort. Tellement… Alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun soulagement à présent ? C'est fait, c'est terminé, il ne reste rien de ce que j'étais, alors pourquoi ce tourment continue-t-il ? Qui dois-je encore éliminer pour oublier ? Qu'ai-je à détruire pour effacer toute trace de ce que j'ai connu avant ? Ce mal partira-t-il un jour ?

   Mais au fond, ça m'est égal. Rien n'a d'importance, à part faire ce que j'ai été formé à faire. Obéir et me faire obéir. Etablir un règne où plus personne ne s'opposera à moi, où plus personne ne me rappellera ce que j'avais été. Il y a très longtemps.

   Je regarde encore ce sabre, pur et noble. Comme son propriétaire. En l'observant attentivement, je ne vois pas le reflet sombre et impersonnel de ce masque noir. Je vois des yeux bleu-vert, un sourire espiègle et une âme comme je n'en croiserai plus. Ca m'est égal. Je vais me reposer et je le détruirai tout à l'heure. Et si… si je n'en ai pas envie, je le détruirai demain. Ou le jour d'après. Ca m'est égal. Après tout, je vais le garder encore un peu. Juste comme ça. Sans raison. Peut-être que je le sortirai de temps en temps de la boîte où je le rangerai. Peut-être qu'un jour je le détruirai. Peut-être pas. 

   Ca m'est égal.

FIN 


End file.
